blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarök (Incarnate Saga)
Ragnarök is a playable character, and secret boss in BlazBlue: Chrono Distortion when Ragna and Nu combined in the cauldron. He was defeated by Miwa and Jin, and restored Ragna. This Ragnarok was apparently only an attempt at reviving the real one from the first world. He returns as a playable character in Calamitous Complex after being brought through a parallel dimension in the past by Relius and Kaizema through use of a mirror like device. Unlike Asuva he lacks his power over the Azure entirely, and is simply a soulless being filled with anger and hatred who seeks the destruction of Azure entirely. In the True Ending of Calamitous Complex, it was revealed Ragnarok is the remains of an immortal being called an "Origin" named Izanagi. His soul was lost during the first world's destruction and it later was held within a vessel later into internal reincarnation with the second destroyer in penance for his previous actions against the gods Yuuki Terumi. Asuva refused to awaken it, and Ragnarok reclaimed his azure soul by force sans Terumi in Fate Dissolution—Ragnarok was then reborn as a malevolent Izanagi, holding title of the Sword of Calamity. Information Paradox Rebellion TBA Chrono Distortion During the Continuum Incident, Terumi mentioned to Continuum, the sword that caused the doomsday phenomena; However it was within another timeline that had been scrapped and wiped from others memory aside a select few. Though he refused to talk about specifics, he said that if he could pull that sword back from the timeline, then it could prevent Ragna from using the Artimus; as well as the Azure. By recreating Nu from Noel, she was used to seal off his consciousness while CONTINUUM pulled Ragnarok from his timeline that had been long forgotten. He took over Ragna, sealing his conscious and will while Ragna and Nu smelted. He had caused the Orochi to awaken within him fully, but instead of losing control and converting into the beast, he contained all of its destructive power. Miwa Suzuki and Jin Kisaragi fought against Ragnarök within the tower, attempting to get Ragna back. After her wish, and after pouring her soul into the final strike, Uindokatta and Miwa managed to seal away Ragnarök and bring Ragna to. Calamitous Complex Brought back to the current world after being drug out of the mirror by Relius and Kaizema. However, in this form he doesn't appear to have any kind of vessel, and was only able to be brought back due to the link between Asuva and Celica. His existence was thought to have only occurred because of the Continuum incident, but his origins link back further then that according to Kaizema. This form of Ragnarok being the one from a phenomena before the paradox occurred that supposedly spread into the world of lies. He contains the memories of said phenomena, and Kaizema coaxes him into harboring the will of destruction towards the ones of this current time and the world itself once again. Despite being brought into the current world by Kaizema, he has a clear dislike of him and his subordinates, disagreeing with the release of the Kaiser into this current world. And despite his loathing of humanity, he doesn't believe any race deserves to meet an end as gruesome as one from the Kaiser. For this reason they're, to say the least distant, and Kaizema doesn't tell him much outside of orders regarding their interests. With the situation presented he cooperates for a common goal, to end the current world that he believes is false. He seems to think that everyone is hiding within their "shells" and refusing to remember the truth of how this world came into existence, eventually, in his words, "birthing a lie that became the new reality" from the Azure. For this reason he seeks to end all traces of said Azure, so he can put the world at rest from the chaos he deems is destroying it. As of the True ending of Calamitous Complex, Ragnarok, after receiving his soul of the awakened Izanagi was forcefully re-tempered by the memories and negativity of his life as the Origin, resulting in him being reborn as the sword of calamity. Fate Dissolution Izanagi is under the command of Terumi for the most of the duration of the story, aiding him in creating the world's fated calamity. He in this state believes it is his fate to do this, and fix the mistake caused by his previous choice to continue the world with no memory of what it was like to fight for free will due to Terumi. This is up until Asuva, Seiras and Miwa fight him and Xenaki reverts him to what he once was with the light of the Amaterasu unit turning back time to before the Azure fell into anguish. Material Collection Information *Hobby: Destruction *Values: Nothing *Likes: Destruction *Dislikes: Humanity, the World Personality Chrono Distortion Ragnarök is a mass of hatred and malice, he has no compassion for anything or anyone. He is cold, heartless and works only towards the destruction of humanity. Despite being created, he has a will and mind of his own and is actually very intelligent, though incapable of feeling anything beyond what he knows. Ragnarök has a very cynical nature towards humans, and he pins blame on them for many of his memories. He seems to be lacking something however. Calamitous Complex He is still cold, heartless and distant. He had no regards for humanity and believes that this is their punishment they brought unto themselves by tapping into powers they couldn't understand. He has a clear will, and focuses all his power on seeing to his goal of ending the current world. Though he does seem to have a twinge of sorrow about him of unknown origin, mentioned many times by the ones that look into his empty azure eye. He hates seeing the ones of this world having "Love" and "Joy" because he claims it's all false and that they don't deserve it. He harbors a clear resentment to those with any kind of trace or link to the Azure. Appearance Pre Game appearance Chrono Distortion Because Ragnarök took over Ragna as a vessel, he appears with a pitch black jacket that is tearing from Seithr exposure and red pulsing lines outline his entire body. His skin is pitch black as well, with gleaming red eyes. His hair remains silver/white. He wears an armor similar to the Kusanagi, with large ebony pauldrons that open to release the energy he's gathered in the form of two large red and black wings that crown at the bottom like spikes. When he doesn't have the wings out, the form themselves into 12 blades that float behind him, and like Exitium, they can be solid or energy based. Across his arms is similar overlaying black armor that opens up to reveal the blades on his forearm. The shell on the back of his glove hand has opened, exuding a black and red light. The seithr and other energies he exudes allows him to form parts of his body into pieces of Orochi such as claws at will. There are several "spikes" of seithr primarily that extend from his shoulders behind the pauldrons that act as a source to channel his power throughout his body. His chest looks ripped open to reveal a strange red and black design and lines that crosses his entire front, resembling that seen in Terumi's ghost form. Calamitous Complex In this form, Ragnarok appears as a person somewhat resembling Asuva, retaining the silver hair and general style, however his hair is frayed similar to Mu, but shorter. His left azure colored eye is completely empty, while his right being a bright crimson. He wears a longer coat that is both black and white, with archaic, complex symbols across the seams. For whatever reason he's personally split it slightly towards the middle so the symbol on the back is torn, so its no longer legible. On the front of the coat are twin tails that rip in a similar style to phantom, and even float somewhat, but the tips are colored in black that fade to red energy. He retains the marking that spreads like a virus across his chest, the pulsing red sometimes becoming visible. He appears to have the gauntlet that contains what appears to be the Blazblue, though the light it emits is colorless. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Chrono Distortion Ragnarök is one of the most powerful in the cast, having access to the Azure with the Will of Destruction, as well as the Serpents of Hatred, Orochi. He can manifest the Orochi at his discretion, and as a last resort can pour all his power into the serpents themselves to devastate his opposition. The Seithr levels he exudes is enough to corrode life itself. In battle he uses the Extium Blood-Scythe to concentrate the darkness in forms of swords, arcs of energy etc. Exitium Blood-Scythe: 'A strange pitch black scythe or sword that has a collection of dark auras surrounding its owner. The Blade itself is composed of ebon energy that is blacker then darkness itself. It can go from being a solid blade to one made up of collective particles of black or red aura. It seems to generate and channel high amounts of Seithr as well as another unknown substance. Its origins are unknown. '''Orochi: '''The Black Serpents of Hatred that enhance his attacks in a red or black aura. They drain the life from his enemy and restore his own. Musical Themes *"Black Hatred" - Ragnarök's theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRWgmSWeEzQ&list=UUy5GApl03ZydziXyRwWenAA&index=4&feature=plcp *"Paradox Soul" - Ragnarök VS Ragna (CD) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nOQA3DF-oQ&list=UUy5GApl03ZydziXyRwWenAA&index=80&feature=plcp *"Forsaken Soul" - Ragnarök's theme (CC) *"Sword of Fate's Calamity" - Izanagi's theme (FD) *"Ironic Fates" - Izanagi VS Xenaki/Amaterasu (FD) *"Against thy own fate" - Izanagi VS Seiras/Susano'o (FD) *"Gotterdammerung" - Izanagi VS Asuva (FD) Stages *(CD) '"Tower floor 4' '- Nightmares are only as real as you make them.'' *(CC) "Altar- Doomsday" - A''ll that separates a lie from truth is acknowledgement. '' *''(FD) "KAL- Destroyed Cathedral, Leviathan" - One man's reality is another's hell '' *(FD) "'''Sealed Abyss, Azure" - "To create your own future you must succeed the past." Navigation Category:Incarnate Saga Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Artificial Being Category:Non-Human Character Category:SS-tier Character Category:Antagonist Category:God Unit